


Ghostly Discoveries

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Jacob and Amy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: As Amelia settles into this new stage in her afterlife, she and Jacob make a lot of fun discoveries about her ghostly form.
Series: Jacob and Amy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003209
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Jacob notices as he starts to wake up is an incredibly cold sensation. When he opens his eyes, he is greeted with the rather divine sight of Amelia’s ghostly rear and girlhood, bent over on top of him, as she wraps her mouth around his cock. She starts sucking his morning wood with vigor, as excitable and eager to please as she was the night before, and he still is not sure what he did to be so lucky as to have someone like her in his life.

Rather than dwelling on that, though, he decides it is better to live in the moment, and if Amelia is going to do something so sweet for him first thing in the morning, he should do the same for her. Leaning forward, he is able to press his tongue inside of her otherworldly pussy, and as he starts eating her out, she pulls back to moan and say, “Good morning!” before immediately getting back to it, eager to suck him until she can drain his seed, wanting to taste him first thing in the morning.

All the while, Jacob is eager to leave her trembling with the most intense tongue lashing he can give her. She is left moaning pathetically while she sucks him off, both of them working together to get the other off, to make the other succumb to their pleasure. It does not take her very long, not with the intensity of his treatment of her, and he is not far behind her, unable to resist her mouth at any point.

As she comes hard, he can feel the way she tenses and pulses around his tongue, and at the time, his hips jerk up, as he pumps his seed into her eager, waiting mouth. Amelia is always happy to swallow it down, taking it as her morning breakfast, but as soon as she is done with that, she is already moving forward so that she can take even more from him, barely even giving him time to recover from her blow job before she goes to sink down on his cock, eager to be fucked.

Jacob is not complaining, especially not when he can watch the way her butt bounces from this angle, and she is just as tight around him always, the perfect fit, an absolutely maddening sensation that he knows he will never be able to get enough of. Right away, she starts bouncing on him, falling into a hectic pace, and he is able to watch her bouncing, until he is not able to resist reaching out to grope at her butt, kneading her cheeks and making her moan that much louder.

She picks up speed as he gropes her, bouncing even faster on top of him, riding him with absolute abandon. Memories of the previous night come flooding back to him and he reaches up to her back then, and this time, his hands pass effortlessly through her, where he can find her ovaries again, pleased to find that they are just as sensitive as he remembers. Amelia cries out pathetically when he touches him.

“Please, please keep doing that!” she begs him, and he is all too willing to follow that order. “Please keep playing with my…with my…squishies!” He nearly laughs at her sudden choice of naming for them, but he supposes that she would not know what they were, even if she knows this feels good, and that they’re connected to the “pouch” inside of her, where he squirts all of his “white stuff.”

He sits up, shifting their position effortlessly, looping his arms under her legs before reaching back inside as he asks, “How does it feel when I play with your squishies?”

“Good, good, ah!” she cries, and when they are both close, she begins begging him, “Please, please fill me with your hot cream!”

Once again, Jacob is helpless to do anything other than give her exactly what she wants, and as she comes, he is right there with her, filling her womb with his seed. It takes him a bit to come down from that, but when he finally does, he realizes that he needs to pee, and is grateful for his lack of weight, because if she had any, it would be bearing down directly on his bladder right now.

That is when a new idea occurs to him and, eager to test it out, he finds it is not difficult to pass through to wear he needs to, adjusting his cock so that he can piss directly into her bladder. He lets go with a groan, and the contents of his adult bladder begin to fill her much smaller one, until she is left squirming on top of him, surprised by the resurgence of a nearly forgotten sensation.

It is immediately brought to the level of desperation, as she cries out, “I’ve never had to pee this bad before! Not even when I was alive!” The distress and discomfort is clear on her face, and Jacob can’t help but enjoy the way she squirms. He helps her up, reaching through to pinch her urethra so that she does not lose control while he carries her to the bathroom, squeezing her bladder a bit as he goes.

Despite the discomfort, it is pretty clear that she is enjoying the fact that she gets to feel something that was lost to her after her death. By the time he has her over the toilet, she is past the point of wetting herself, only able to hold out because he has assisted her. Once he lets go of her urethra, it all come gushing out in full force, Amelia moaning a bit as she empties her bladder for the first time in so long that she has honestly lost count.

Once that is done, he asks, “Do you want to shower with me?” She nods happily, and the two of them get in the shower together. Amelia can’t actually feel the water, but she likes the way his soapy hands feel all over her body, helping her to relax, before she reaches down to take his cock in her hands, grinning up at him as she jerks him off. He is still so sensitive from all they have done this morning that it does not take her very long to get him off, and he shoots his seed all over her body, making her face light up in glee.

But then she is quickly disappointed by how quickly the water washes it away.


	2. Chapter 2

When the two of them get out of the shower, Amelia follows him to get dressed. While he holds a shirt up, she phases through it, and when he drops it, it takes him a moment to notice the difference. Now, she is wearing what looks to be a copy of his shirt, though it has been changed to the same shades of silver and blue as the rest of her body.

“Did you know that you could do that?” he asks her.

“Uh, no, I never really tried that before!” she replies, and the two decide to experiment with that. First, they discover that she can change back to her ‘default’ outfit with just a thought, but when she tries to return to his shirt in the same way, it does not work. They find out that anything she ‘puts on’ in this way will go on her body, but only her pajamas can be put on with a thought. Anything else, she has to ‘wear’ first, and then it will appear on her body.

“Alright, why don’t you try this one?” he finally asks, and the shirt that she puts on this time serves at least as a baggy dress for her. “You look so cute, Amelia…by the way, do you mind if I call you Amy? Amelia seems more like my grandmother than my little sister.” Of course, he knows that is because her name is a product of her time, but even so, he wants to have a term of endearment for her.

She blushes a darker shade of silver upon being referred to as his little sister, but then beams as she says, “Yes, you can call me Amy!”

“Well, Amy, I was wondering which bedroom used to be yours,” he says. She shows him down the hall to a small room that he had been planning on using as a spare bedroom, not that he plans on having any company over anyway.

“Do you want to go shopping for some clothes that actually fit you? We can get stuff for your room too, and we can decorate it to look like a room fitting a girl of your age,” he suggests.

“I’d love to!” she says, but then she quickly turns mopey as she says, “But I can’t leave the house, I dissolve if I go too far.”

“What do you mean by that?” he asks.

“If I go too far, then my body feels like it’s dissolving. I come back together if I back up quickly enough. If I fully dissolve, I end up back here,” she explains.

“Can you show me?” When he offers, she takes him outside to the tree line of the house, marking the end of the property. She braces herself for it to happen, but keeps going and going, her face all scrunched up. One eye peaks open, and she looks around in surprise, in the middle of phasing through one of the trees. She comes out on the other side of it.

“When should it start to happen?” he asks, a little confused.

“It should have already happened by now. Normally, even trying to touch a tree is enough to turn me right into mist,” she explains, not quite understanding it herself.

“How about you keep going, and I go back to the house?” he asks. She seems even more confused by that, but does what he says. Before he has even reached the house, she is reduced to what looks like a cloud. A few moments later, she phases out of the door, back in her pajamas and pouting.

“What was the point of all that?” she asks, looking less than thrilled to have to come all the way back out, and having been “reset” in a way that means she is not wearing the clothes he picked out for her anymore.

“You stayed stable when I was out there with you, and as soon as I left your side, you dissolved,” he replies. “I think this might mean things have changed a little bit since I came. It probably has something to do with the fact that I can see you, but…I don’t think you just haunt the house anymore. It’s possible that you’re also haunting me now, so if I’m right about that…well, that means there’s a pretty big chance that you can leave now, just as long as you’re with me!”

She brightens considerably when he says that, beaming as much as a ghost girl like her possibly can, and he can tell just how excited she is by the prospect, though he really can’t imagine what it must feel like for her. After countless years of being alone and isolated, stranded in the place of her death, she has not only found a companion, but also a way to finally leave the house.

Suddenly, her joy seems to bubble over so much that she can’t contain herself anymore, and she throws herself at him, jumping onto him to hug him from behind, clinging to his shoulders and squealing in delight, the happiest that she has ever been. “Let’s go shopping!” she cries, absolutely elated to be able to say something that she never thought she would be able to say again.

There are a lot of things she never thought she would do again, and plenty of things she probably never would have had the chance to do at all, given her untimely demise. But suddenly, Jacob has come into her afterlife and he has changed everything, and it is all starting to feel worth it. All of the years of isolation and cold start to feel worth it, if it means that she was just waiting for him to come along and make everything wonderful and warm again for her.

“Yeah, you’re right, Amy,” he says with a happy chuckle, moving her so that he can pull her into his arms. “We should definitely go shopping, to celebrate!” For the first time in decades, she is able to leave her own lawn again.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two of them drive into town together, Amelia can barely contain herself, looking at everything around her. So much has changed in town since she died, with so many stores and homes that have popped up in places that she remembers being open land. She hardly even notices when they finally reach the small shopping mall, but when she does, she finds it hard to believe that this place is considered small compared to most malls. To her, this is bigger than anything that she can remember seeing.

No one gives Jacob a second glance as they go to the toy store, with Amelia going completely unnoticed. The toys are a bit beyond her understanding, but she does love the craft supplies, excited to find some paintbrushes that she can grip.

“What’s that?” she asks, pointing to a Rubiks cube. She is amazed and fascinated by it, much more so than any of the other toys that she has seen.

Passing by an electronics store, she gawks at the flat screen TV, but can’t understand how a picture of a TV can be moving. It takes him a moment to realize that she has never seen a flat screen before, and is trying to figure out where the rest of the TV is. He takes the time to try and explain it to her, and then, starts explaining home video to her, something that amazes her even more. She is used to just watching what comes on whenever it comes on, and has not really paid attention to what the residents of her old house were watching, finding it all too lonely to try an engage with.

“Do you have any favorite cartoons?” he asks, and her cheeks go that slightly darker shade of silver, her way of blushing.

“I like Casper the Friendly Ghost,” she mumbles, and he can’t help but tease her a bit.

“Does the little girl ghost have a crush on the little boy ghost?” he asks her, and her blush deepens as she tries to think of something to distract him from that.

“I also liked watching Star Trek reruns with my big brother!” she says.

“Oh? Which series?” he asks, and she cocks her head. “Which Star Trek did you guys like?” It is only after he asks that he realizes that that was probably before her time. Slowly, he is starting to figure out a time frame for when she was alive, placing it somewhere in the sixties.

It is a lot for him to take in, realizing just how much she has missed even with humans being in the house she lives in. There is so much that has changed for her, things that he has taken for granted because of how used to this era he is. But here she is, a little girl from before his time, frozen in the moment that she lost her life, doomed to never grow up- not that he is complaining about that part- and completely clueless about most changes to the world.

At the very least, he can help with the latter, and with a fairly good idea of what she likes to watch, he can at least help her start to get caught up. He can’t get her one of the massive TVs that impressed her from outside the store, but he can at least get her one that is an appropriate size for a child’s bedroom, and DVD and Blu Ray player, and several DVDs, some with the shows she used to like, and some with newer cartoons and sci-fi that he hopes she will enjoy as well. He can always come back to get her more, and to help her on her quest to get caught up culturally.

Up next on the agenda is the furniture store. Her room is completely bare, so he knows that he will have to make quite a few big purchases here. Still, he feels entirely prepared for it, surprised by how quickly he has come to care this much about her, to be willing to do so much. That being said, when she has absolutely no one else in the world, it would feel cruel not to be immediately invested in her, even disregarding the fact that she is perfectly his type.

When she sees the line of beds in the furniture store, it takes no time at all for her to take off and try and jump down all of them. Since she can’t do much harm like this, and since no one can see her but him, he lets her get away with it, and she settles on a bed that her body is actually able to bounce off of. After that, he cuts her fun short to have her help him pick out a matching dresser and desk.

Everything that they do seems to excite her endlessly. A lot of the things they need to buy are pretty boring, things that he thinks ordinary kids do not enjoy shopping for. At least, he remembers being bored by anything that did not involve toys or electronics when he was her age, and since she is so confused by both of those things, he could have seen her not enjoying that part of the shopping trip either.

But the fact remains that everything is exciting to her, after decades of utter boredom, something that he can’t even wrap his head around. His new little sister has experienced things like he will never be able to understand, and it will still take him some time to fully realize everything that she has been through before meeting him. But for now, he knows that, if a simple shopping trip is enough to elate her this much, then he is more than willing to take her anywhere she wants to go, as often as she wants to go. Though they have not known each other long, he can’t help but feel like it was fate that brought them together, and he is willing to do anything he can to make things better for her.


	4. Chapter 4

After that, the two of them head to a children’s clothing store, where Amelia is really excited to play dress up, to try on everything that she can, now that she knows just how easy it is for her to change. She has Jacob hold up outfits for her to fly through and try on, so excited that she picks them out and phases through them faster than he can keep up with her, leaving him a bit dazed as she zips through outfit after outfit, eager to try everything that she can on, having missed the feeling of picking out new clothes. It is another thing that she never thought she would get to do again.

And she is doing her best to learn about the new fashion trends while she goes, since the clothes are different from what she remembers as well. While Jacob looks as if he is completely alone in the store, he is actually getting to watch a fashion show that only he can see. Not everything looks as good on her as it does on the shelves, since some outfits do not translate well to shades of blue and silver, so it becomes a learning process.

She still tries on everything that she can, asking, “How about this one, big brother?” or “Do does this make your little sister look cute?” Whenever she calls him that, whenever she refers to himself as his little sister, it is enough to fluster him quite a bit, something that he has to keep to himself whenever a salesperson comes by to ask him what he needs, and if he requires heir assistance.

All the while, they are oblivious to the little girl zooming through outfits to try on. If he says that he is shopping for his niece, or sometimes, his little sister, they accept it and leave him alone, and it serves as a good excuse for what a lone man is doing, holding so many little girl outfits in the middle of the store. He does enjoy having a fashion show reserved for his eyes only, but then Amelia takes him by surprise.

“I need to pick out new underwear!” she declares, before she starts blushing furiously. “I want to get a training bra…my big brother used to tease me that I would need one soon, so…”

Jacob nearly loses it hearing her say all of this, but he is certainly not going to deny her. He makes sure to throw the underwear beneath the clothes that they have already picked out in the basket, so that they are hidden away, in order to make him look a little less like a massive pervert right now. On their way to the fitting room, he grabs some men’s jeans at random, so that it makes sense for him to be heading back there completely on his own. Amelia is going to be finishing her little fashion show in private.

They have brought bathing suits for her to try, and she is as excited for each of them as she was for any of the other clothes that he got for her. First, she starts by modeling some modest one pieces for him, but by the time she has made her way to the skimpiest of bikinis, he has begun to wonder who, exactly, designs these sorts of bathing suits for little girls. Not that he is complaining at all, he just has a hard time believing anyone could pick something like that for a child completely innocently.

But then she moves onto the underwear, and he forgets it all. She stands before him in nothing but a powder blue pair of panties and matching training bra, blushing furiously, and finally, it all becomes too much for him to handle. From seeing her excitement in each store, marveling at just how cute she is, to the stabs of pity he felt when he realized just how alone she has been up until now, to her little fashion show as she modeled nearly every outfit that she could find, to seeing her bathing suits progressively cover less and less of her body, he has hardly been holding it together, and all the while, she has been calling him her big brother.

Now, it is far more than he can take.

With that, he bends her over and yanks her new panties down, undoing his pants so that he can shove his cock inside of her, clamping a hand over her mouth, just to be on the safe side. He has no idea what those who can hear her actually hear, but he definitely does not want anyone to hear ghostly moaning coming from the fitting room any more than he wants them to hear her moans of ecstasy.

It does not take very long for him to lose himself in his hectic pace, fucking her so hard and fast that he is glad he has her mouth covered, since she is left screaming for him, his hand barely able to muffle it. His new little sister feels so good around his cock, squeezing him in all the right ways, and when he needs to push past, he has no trouble with it, until he has pushed back her cervix, overwhelming her with sensation.

When she comes, it is enough to push him over the edge as well, and he fills her womb with his seed as they come at the same time. Like always, he can see his come inside of her slightly translucent stomach, and she looks down at it, happy as can be.

“Was that fun, Amy?” he asks her, and she gives him a dazed nod, before following him out so that he can pay for her new clothes. They start to head out of the clothing store, but suddenly, he sees her face light up in excitement. Before he has a chance to stop her, or ask what it is, Amelia has taken off in another direction, and before he can catch up to her, he watches her dissolver into a puff of mist.

Jacob heads out to the parking lot and gets in the car, hurrying home so that he can find her again. Fortunately, she is waiting for him in her room, pouting. “Well, what did you expect to happen?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cut things short!” she whines.

“What was it that got you so excited?” he asks, but she shakes her head.

“It’s nothing…I guess since we’re home now, we can get stuff set up, though.” Since she won’t tell him what took her attention, he just gives her a quick kiss and agrees to get started setting up.

“I promise I’ll take you shopping again soon,” he assures her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
